


Falling and Dreaming

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [19]
Category: KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Nikki and StarChild explore their growing feelings for each other~
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> The stories take place after Terror Comes to KISSteria~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki's catching feelings? Impossible!

“Hello, I’m talking to you!!” 

Nikki blinked. “..huh..?” 

Tommy huffed and rolled his eyes. “You were starin’ off into space again! You didn’t hear a fuckin’ word I said didja?”

“Not really..” 

“What the fuck, bro? Are you high or somethin’? The hell’s got you spacin’ out so much?”

Nikki looked down at the floor. _‘If I told you, you’d just laugh in my face. Hell, **I’d** laugh in my face.’ _

Tommy smirked. “Don’t tell me y’got pussy on the brain again~”

“Sorta..” 

“Who is she~?” 

“Not a she.” 

“A dude? Didn’t know ya swung that way.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me..” 

“No shit~ So who is _he?_ ” 

“Not tellin’.” 

“Why?”

“Cause you’d laugh.”

“Probably~” 

“I rest my case.” 

“Oh c’mooon!! If he’s smokin’ hot at the very least I’d be jealous~” 

Taking a deep breath, Nikki leaned his head back against the wall and exhaled. “Remember our trip to KISSteria?” 

“Sure~ That Council chick and I still hook up from time to time~” 

“Yeah I know. I’ve heard ya.” 

Tommy laughed. “What can I say? She’s a screamer~” 

“Well I..had a real nice hook up myself that night. With uh.. ..

“Yeah..?” 

“I’ll just say I showed that haughty little Prince how to _really_ loosen up..” He couldn’t help smirking when Tommy’s just stared at him with his mouth hanging open. “You’re shittin’ me!! You an’ Prince Hottie?!” 

“That’s right~” 

“Was he even any fun? Didn’t strike me as the type that got down in the bedroom..” 

Nikki just replied with a casual tilt of his head. He _could_ go into detail. He usually did. But this time..he didn’t really want to. It just felt wrong to. Tommy sighed in exasperation. “That’s all you’re gonna give me? You’re never secretive about your screws!” 

“He’s not just a screw!!” 

Tommy stared at him for a few moments..before keeling over with laughter. “I don’t fuckin’ believe it!! You got a thing for him!!” 

“I knew you were gonna fuckin’ laugh!!”

“Dude! I said I probably would!” 

“Well it’s not fuckin’ funny!!” With his cheeks burning red with embarrassment, Nikki stomped away, flipping Tommy off as he continued to laugh.

* * *

“He just doesn’t get it..none of ‘em fuckin’ get it..” Nikki grumbled to himself as he sat on one of the balconies with his bass. Come to think of it, did _he_ even get it? He wasn’t even sure anymore now. Regardless, it was all strange as hell. Any time he thought of StarChild he cheeks would flush and his mind would go..funny. That’s never happened. Ever. With anyone. He’s fucked pretty ones before. Some of them were virgins too. It never mattered. But this time it did. He enjoyed being with StarChild. Being his first. Being gentle and loving with him. Sharing sweet kisses and slow, tender love making. And..there it was again. His face was hot. He was gripping the neck of his bass _very_ tightly. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

It was true..that’s what was wrong.

He _was_ falling..and hard. 


	2. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarChild DEFINITELY has feelings~

StarChild had been distracted for most of the day, and of course certain Council members were quick to point it out and scold him like he was still a little boy. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He was just not up to doing his Princely duties. His mind was being consumed by a man. 

A man named Nikki Terror. 

He thought nothing of it at first. Nikki seemed like the type who loved them and left them. He’d most certainly never see him again. He shouldn’t have been this fixated. But how do you forget so easily when your first time is that memorable?

Closing the door to his room, StarChild leaned against it and closed his eyes. He had no idea why he expected Nikki to be there waiting for him. He shook his head. “I’m so pathetic..” He undressed and climbed into bed, hoping to rid himself of the incredible loneliness he felt in his dreams.

“..please..take me back to that night..”

* * *

_My mind is reeling from what Nikki and I had just done together. My body is still trembling. It was..unlike anything I had ever experienced before. **Ever.** And it was only the beginning. After our..excursions I’d suggested we take a bath together. I remember what Nikki had said word for word. _

_‘Sure, Princess..I love doin’ it in the water~’  
_

_Those words repeat in my mind as I open the door to my bathchamber. Nikki squeezes my hand when it begins to shake. “Y’know baby..if you’re scared you can still say no. I’m not gonna force myself on ya like an asshole.” I smile. “I know you wouldn’t. But I…I don’t feel like I should stop now that I’ve started. To be truthful I..don’t want to..” I look directly into Nikki’s eyes. I’d never noticed what a lovely pale shade of green they are. “Stay with me?” There is that smirk again. That smirk that makes me want to melt. “If I’ve got the okay from you then I’m not goin’ anywhere, Princess~”_

_As I run the bathwater I can see him staring at me. I would say he was undressing me with his eyes if I wasn’t already naked~ Perhaps he’s..contemplating how he wants to…ohh. My face heats up. He notices..and there’s that smirk once more. I turn away. He makes me feel so.. ..I don’t even know the word for how I feel. It’s amazing how different he is behind closed doors. So loving. So kind. So gentle and patient. Like a completely different man. “Whatcha thinkin’ about~?” I hear him whisper in my ear. His hands are on my shoulders now, rubbing them slowly. I feel his breath on my neck..and then his lips. His kisses become more heated. He’s sucking on my skin. He’s going to leave marks..but it feels so good~ His hands are everywhere now..caressing my chest. My thighs. He’s reaching between my legs..oh gods..!! His breath tickles my ear as he laughs, and it sends shivers down my spine. “You gettin’ excited~? Me too~” I am..I am. His touch builds up an incredible heat inside my core again. My face is burning. I close my eyes. I’m leaning back against him. I’m panting. He’s whispering dirty things in my ear..I can’t take any more!!_

_“N-Nikki~!!”  
_

_“That’s it, baby…cum for me~”  
_

_My climax is like a wave crashing into my body at full force. I’m knocked back..but Nikki is there to catch me. My mind is so hazy. I barely register him taking me into his arms and lifting me up. “Bath time now, Princess~”_ _The warm water instantly relaxes my body. As Nikki holds me close to him I wrap my arms around him. He’s lifting my face to meet his. He’s kissing my lips. His tongue is exploring my mouth. He’s amazing~_

_He takes his time preparing me. I cling to him, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as his fingers move inside me. His words in my ear continue to comfort me. “Don’t you worry, baby..I’m gonna make sure you’re nice and ready for me~” He’s driving me crazy with the anticipation! “Please..please, Nikki..” My lips are right up against his ear as I plead with him. I can feel his body shudder. “Please what, baby~?”_

_“Please..take me now..I need you now..!”  
_

_“Mmm..you’re fuckin’ sexy when you beg~”  
_

_His manhood is pressed so firmly against me..so eager to enter. But he takes his time. He’s gradual, giving me time to adjust to him. Gods..I’ve never felt so full in my life. He’s so…deep inside me! “I’ve got you, baby~” he says to me, his hand rubbing my back while the other grips my thigh._

_“Nikki…”_

_I can barely form words. He’s moving. He’s telling me how good I feel. I dig my nails into his back, almost certain I’m going to leave marks. Faster..yes..! There’s no pain any longer. There’s only heat. Only pleasure. Only the sounds of our moans and heavy breaths. The water splashing around us. We both need more. He turns, pressing my back against the bathtub’s edge. There’s a wild look in his eyes as he stares directly into mine. His thrusts are relentless. He’s found that special place inside me that makes me cry out in ecstasy. The heat is building. The pleasure is building! I feel..!!_

_“O-ohhh gods..NIKKI~!!!”_

_“Fuck yeah…that’s it, Princess…FUCK~!!!”_

_We cling to each other, completely lost in our orgasmic bliss. I have no wish to come down any time soon..and neither does he~_

* * *

StarChild stirs in his bed. He opens his eyes slowly, finding himself clinging to one of his pillows. Putting it back where it was, he sits up and takes some time to collect himself. “I miss you, Nikki…so much..” He looks up when he hears a knock at his door. “W-who’s there..?” 

“Begging your pardon, my Prince..but I have a message for you from Anarkia.” 

He got up with a smile and slipped into his robe. “By all means..bring it in~” 


End file.
